Newton's Third Law
by Back-in-Black-Finchel
Summary: Chameron darkfic. When Chase suspects that Cameron cheated on him while he was away at a medical conference, his suspicions threaten to tear their relationship apart as its true bond is put to the ultimate test of love and faith. Rated: PG-15 for themes


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own "House" or Fox. The plot is mine, as are any characters that you don't recognize. All third-party mentions are in the story to facilitate the plot, and I do not own any of them. Any similarities to other stories are sheer coincidence only and are not intentional by any means._

_**Author's Note:**__ This isn't my usual type of story. Typically I write really happy Chameron stories, but I felt like changing it up a bit. (This is pretty dark comparatively.) I guess this is kind of in response to the teaser for "Saviors," but I don't know._

_**RATED: PG-15**_

_**Newton's Third Law**_

"_**Every action has an equal and opposite reaction."**_

Chase sat in his office twirling a pencil in between his fingers. It was late, already pitch black outside with only the streetlights casting small arcs of light across the walls.

Only two weeks had passed since he and Cameron returned from visiting her parents in Chicago. Only twenty-three hours had passed since Chase had come back from a weeklong medical conference in Miami. Only twelve hours had passed since Chase had found a discarded condom wrapper left under his side of the bed by mistake after looking to find one of his shoes that morning. Only eleven hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-five seconds had passed since he realized he had never used that brand in his life. Only ten hours had passed since Chase successfully deduced that he and Cameron hadn't even used one for the past month-and-a-half. Only thirty-seconds had passed since Chase stopped refusing to consider that the woman he loved for so long had cheated on him while he was away at a medical conference.

The door to his office opened, making him recoil slightly at the sudden burst of light.

"What are you still doing here? Our dinner reservation is in fifteen minutes," Cameron asked as she barged into Chase's office.

"Oh… sorry…" he murmured halfheartedly.

She walked over and sat on his desk.

"You ok, babe?" Cameron asked, reaching out slightly to put her hand on the side of her boyfriend's face.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Lost track of time," he said hurriedly, almost jumping out of his chair and away from her.

Cameron eyed him suspiciously. He'd never done that before; he'd never backed away from her.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're acting really weird," she asked again, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"I'm not feeling well…" Chase mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Cameron frowned, sliding off the desk and putting her hand against his forehead, "You feel ok. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he shook his head, trying to turn away from Cameron. She stopped him by wrapping her arms around his muscular frame.

"What's the matter?" Cameron asked, genuinely concerned. She could feel every muscle in his body tense in her arms, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, really. I'm probably coming down with something. It's nothing," he said anxiously, ducking to slide out of Cameron's embrace before stumbling away from her, "I'm gonna go change."

"We don't have to go out if you're not feeling well," she offered.

"No!" he shook his head quickly, realizing that he was afraid of what would happen once they were completely alone, "It's fine."

Chase walked out of his office as fast as possible, leaving Cameron in the near-darkness of the room. She watched as he walked away, her heart sinking with every step he took. Her boyfriend was running away from her, and she had no idea why. They had barely seen one another that day, and he'd been gone for an entire week before that. All she wanted to do was be with him, but it seemed as if being with her was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

The door to the men's locker room slammed shut behind Chase as he barged into the room. He was alone under the harsh light of the fluorescent bulbs above.

_How could she do this? How could she cheat on me? I would __**never**__ do that to her! I __**love**__ her… lov__**ed**__ her._

He opened his locker roughly. A small red box tumbled out into his hand. Chase angrily kicked the locker below his, putting a small dent in the cold metal. The box in his hand was like a slap to the face after everything. He opened it, reading the lettering on the inside of the box: _Cartier_. The inscription on the ring hurt even more: _Tuesdays last forever_.

"Damn it!" Chase yelled at the top of his lungs, snapping the box shut and jamming his fist into the wall.

A large indent in the wall of the locker room marked Chase's pain. He grabbed his hand, eyes stinging with the anger and sadness that came with losing the only woman he'd ever truly loved. Turning back to his locker, a picture of him and Cameron kissing in front of the lake at her parent's house added insult to injury.

Furiously, Chase changed out of his scrubs into his regular pants, shirt, and tie. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and slammed his locker door shut.

Almost forgetting that Cameron was waiting, Chase exploded into his office. A frightened look on his face, he almost fell backwards once he realized that she was still there.

"Oh… hey," he mumbled.

"First time I've seen you in a tie all week," Cameron smirked, "I'd rather see you without the tie though. The shirt and pants can go too."

"Yeah well, you can't always get what you want, can you?" Chase snapped back, images of every guy at the hospital's annual cancer benefit gala staring at her beginning to flash back through his head.

"What?" she gaped incredulously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry," he blinked, his heart pounding in his chest, "I'm just… I don't feel at all like myself."

"I'm calling to cancel the reservation," she said strongly, "and I'm taking you home. I don't want you driving."

"No, don't," he sighed, "I'll be ok. I'm fine, really."

"No you're not," Cameron shook her head, "Not even close."

She stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers, interlocking their fingers. Trying to match his gaze, Cameron's heart sank when Chase intentionally locked his stare on the floor. Leaning in closer to him, she caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Chase, what's wrong?" she whispered, her lips centimeters from his.

"Stop it!" Chase finally exploded, recoiling out of her embrace, "I can't do this anymore! Just stay the hell away from me!"

Cameron's mouth dropped open, a furious and surprised expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked incredulously.

"Go be with House or whoever the hell else you're seeing. I don't care. We're done," Chase growled, backing away, "I'm not going to sit here and be your damn rebound guy, or whatever the hell you think I am!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cameron spat back, "I'm not seeing anyone else! _You're_ my boyfriend, Chase!"

"Cameron, that doesn't mean anything to you!" he seethed, letting go of all the pent up anger he'd had over the years, "The first time we had sex, you were high. Then you used me for sex. You don't care about me! You never did! So go! Go be with House or whomever the hell else you're doing! I'm done!"

"You think I cheated on you?" Cameron gaped furiously, "You're honestly that insecure? I love you, Chase! Why would I ever cheat on you?"

Chase swallowed hard, surprised that she would tell him that she loved him, "You… no... but the condom under the bed…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked crossly.

"There was a condom wrapper by my side of the bed. I've never… I've never used that brand in my life," he explained breathlessly, "We haven't even…"

Cameron stood across the room from him, chest heaving as she stared at her boyfriend. She just blinked at Chase, also confused as to why that would have been in their room. But she was confused for a slightly different reason.

"That doesn't make any sense," she frowned.

"That's been my point all along," Chase mumbled.

"No I mean…" Cameron sighed anxiously, "I was going to tell you tonight…"

Chase set his jaw.

"Tell you that…" Cameron winced, looking down to the floor and squeezing her eyelids shut as tears stung at her eyes. She looked back up at Chase, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm pregnant…"

Chase's mouth dropped open as his heart began to pound in his chest. He felt sick to his stomach, but not because he was afraid of being a father; he felt like an insecure idiot for yelling at her.

"Oh God," he swallowed hard.

"As soon as you left for Miami, I came here and took a blood test. This is my first day back. I left for my sisters right after I got the results and I came back here an hour before you," she shook her head, "I've never cheated on you, Chase. House probably had one of his damn hookers come to our place as a sick joke. I have no idea."

"Oh my God, Cameron," he said breathlessly, rushing over to wrap his arms tightly around her, "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"No, I understand why you're angry," she whimpered into his shoulder, hugging him back tightly, "I just wish you would have come to me first."

"I know. Oh God, I'm such an ass," he mumbled.

"No you're not," she shook her head, pulling back just enough to look deeply into his stormy blue eyes, "I know our past isn't the best, but I love you more than anything. I'm carrying your child, Chase. I couldn't love you more."

"I love you so much. I always have," he whispered, "And I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You're really pregnant?"

"I wouldn't joke about something that big," she said with a small smile, "Are you ok with that?"

"Ok?" he grinned, "We're going to be parents. I'm better than ok! I'm ecstatic!"

"You really think we can do this?" she asked worriedly, "It's so soon."

"Do you want to have the baby?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course," she swallowed, "I'm just worried if I'll be an ok mom."

"Just ok?" Chase chuckled, "Cameron, you'll be the best mommy anyone could ever ask for. You're sensitive, loving, and honest."

"And you'll be a great daddy," she smiled widely, hugging him tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Her gaze locked on the figure standing silently in the doorway. A pang of regret and sadness wracked her body, causing her to hold onto Chase tighter.

"I love you, Ally," Chase whispered, rubbing her back.

"I… I love you too," she swallowed hard.

The figure in the doorway was completely obscured by the darkness, except for his piercing blue eyes – the same color eyes that her baby was destined to have. How she was going to explain that to Chase, Cameron didn't know. _I'll have to be more careful with the condoms next time. Not that I'll need them anyway; it's not like they even worked the first time._

Chase pulled out of the embrace just enough to give Cameron a passionate, tender kiss. His hands tangled in her blonde hair as her hands did in his.

Cameron looked into Chase's eyes as his hand found its way to her stomach. He was happy, and so was she – but for two different reasons. _Ignorance is bliss_, she thought briefly as her eyes darted from the figure in the doorway back to Chase, who just whispered sweet nothings into her ear, completely oblivious of the fact that House was watching them… as he always would be.

**AN: Wow this is way darker than my normal pieces. Sorry about that. I'm just really bummed about next week's episode, "Saviors." Somehow, it seems (to me) as if this is where the show is headed. Thanks for reading. **_**Did I mention that I HATE House + Cameron as a pairing with a passion? Yeah, just thought I'd mention that. I gag every time someone mentions it, so any of my works that hint towards them also have the underpinnings that House + Cameron only leads to inevitable doom.**_

**={**

**BBC**


End file.
